


Too Much Information

by mzsnaz, Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzsnaz/pseuds/mzsnaz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Spock makes an important discovery about… the color spectrum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Information

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story.

Sarek of Vulcan entered the familial home of his ancestors and allowed his eyes to close for a moment. It had been what humans referred to as a 'long' day. Not one of the delegates involved in the Carimi Two negotiations appeared interested in concessions of any sort; therefore, the entire day ended with no progress on the proposed treaty. It was frustrating even to a seasoned diplomat.

The cooler air in the home circulated around him as he walked, his robes swirling at his feet. Amanda often lowered the thermostat to a point below Vulcan comfort levels during the day. The heat of the summer was oppressive even to those native born to the desert planet; therefore, he could not fault his human wife for doing what she could to stay comfortable. 

After the birth of their son, Amanda had become the full-time parent, forsaking her career until Spock entered school. That momentous event was to take place in one week's time...perhaps. Sarek pursed his lips together as his thoughts darkened. Spock was an exceptionally intelligent child: that was not in dispute. He had already surpassed children his own age in academic testing and psi ability. No parent could ask for a brighter child; however, in terms of behavior and emotional control, Spock faltered precipitously between a desire to listen and an oft stronger longing to do as he pleased. The child could sit for hours engrossed in a project that most human children would have abandoned within minutes – and that was, ironically, the problem. 

Spock, at the age of three, would forget that there were basic biological signals that had to be heeded even by 'tian-tists', as the child was fond of saying. He would work on his little projects until they were complete, and then he would panic when he was unable to reach the lavatory. Twice in the past week he hadn't made it in time. Sarek had not been able to find a satisfactory discipline for such behavior, and Amanda had also not been successful even when she reminded their son frequently of the need to take a break. The boy would merely shake his head when asked if he needed to go, and then would finish the task at hand.

Sarek walked down the hallway toward the shared office he and his wife maintained at home. Often, Amanda would be working on a project of her own while Spock sat in the middle of the floor with his own 'work'. This evening, however, the office was empty.

Murmurs from Spock's bedroom caught his attention even as the door opened.

"No, I will not tell him," a soft female voice said. "I think it best if you keep this between the two of us."

"My wife," Sarek said, watching the scene before him with growing consternation. Amanda had a decidedly guilty appearance, which was the antithesis of their son's almost too pleased look.

"Father, I have made a d'covery."

"Discovery," Sarek gently corrected. "What have you discovered, my son?"

"Sarek." Amanda began, but then she clamped her mouth shut and shrugged. Her odd behavior earned her a curious look from her husband.

"Has there been another lavatory problem?" he asked. 

 

Spock vigorously shook his head. "No, Father. I have been quite good today."

"Then what have you discovered."

The little Vulcan boy pulled back his shoulder blades proudly and lifted his head so that he could better look up into his father's eyes. "I d'covered something about colors."

"Sarek."

The Vulcan ambassador raised an eyebrow at his wife. "My wife, allow the boy to continue. What did you discover about colors?"

"I d'covered that yellow and blue make green."

"Yellow and blue make green..." Sarek said, puzzling over the obvious. Amanda had drawn her lips into a tight line that Sarek recognized as her way to prevent laughter. What was so amusing about colors?

"Yes, Father," Spock said as he tilted his head and continued to peer up. "Yellow and blue make green. I d'covered this today while mother was cleaning the lavatory."

Cleaning the lavatory? Sarek raised the other eyebrow as he put the entire scenario together. The lavatory had an auto-clean utility that had to be activated weekly. It only involved pushing a button for the blue sanitizer to fill the sink basin and toilet. Often, a blue residue would remain until it could be washed away. Or flushed away.

"Yellow and blue." Sarek repeated, and this time Amanda turned and nearly ran out the door before her laughter could be heard.

Spock merely shook his head. "Mother has been doing that quite a bit lately, Father."

"Yes, she has."

"I like making tian'tist d'coveries."

Sarek nodded slowly. "So I see. Spock, it would be wise for you to keep this discovery between family."

"May I tell Grandfather?"

At the thought, Sarek felt his mouth twitch upward slightly. "You may tell your Grandfather. I do not believe your Grandmother would appreciate your discovery."

"No, she's not as tian'tific as Grandfather," Spock concluded. The little boy ran toward the door. "Father, may I be excused? I want to go d'cover other things."

Sarek's nod was all that the child needed to see. Sarek sighed deeply as he watched his son disappear out the door. Skon would appreciate the humor of the situation just as T'Lara would not. It was impossible for him to remember ever being as energetic or intensely curious as his son, but Sarek remembered something his father had said to him just before Spock's birth. `I hope your child is like you were as a child.' Amanda had said that her parents had offered a similar sentiment when they were informed that they would be grandparents. The question now was this.

Was the sentiment meant as a compliment? Or…was it a curse?

 

The End


End file.
